da 1 abut da narro nd DEFKLOK BRO
by DUD wif da BRO
Summary: bro diz b mai master peace nd it b of da zambiez wif da metalocalypse nd dat 1 animu nardo liek ARR DA TIEEEEMAAZZS


da 1 abut da narro nd DEFKLOK BRO

ok so der was dis gui right nd b h b arr rike ZOMG DUUUD I B ADA NARUTO ND DER B SAUSEHAY OBVA DERRRRR DUD so dey b havin the gayyyyyz sex0rz wen sudnnenly dery her da nock on da door ok so den nrto arr rik BRO WAIT 1 SEC BRAH I GO ANSER DAYT so he slwly walk obva da mank nd chez on da froooor 4 ARRRRRRRR DA WORLDS righit? k so den he sroooooooowry ooen a dor nd den….

sry i b 4gt 2 type k so den he open nd da MUN B SHININ ARRRRRR OVA DA PRACE RIGHT so he her da rurker screech rike so he b scrd nd den OH HELL NAW CLIFFHANGER BREH red ch 2 nao

charpter 2 DA TIEM OF DA ZAMBIES BRO

ok so der wasz dis nrto ponen da door eifht? ya so he stri be scared nfd da scrfeech stirr be goin on so he clos nd wen he trn bak 2 sausegayguy his DICK B EATN OFF BY ARR DA ZAMBIESZ DAT GAT IN BCUZ OF DA DABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WHO SUDDERNY YERR TO NATRO LIK BRO U CANNAT STAP DEEZ DUDS BREH LOLOLOL do nrto strd 2 cryb cyuz his saeg mode no wrk wen he heer da EPIK WAIRRRRR OD FF DA METAL GUITAR ARR RIKE A METARRICA OR MEH BEH A CHIRDREN OF BODOM OR EBEN MAEH BEH SUMTIMEZ DA ALEX IS ON TEH FIREZ BCUZ IT NO QUITE BUT HARDCORE WIF DA DARRAS GLEEN OR GEORGE PETIT ok so newaiz narot b luk up frum his cvry nd b like OH HOO DOO DAT TASTY LICKZZZZZ nd see it b teh DEFKLOKZ FROM DAT 1 SHOW nd da murdergface b arr rike BROOOOOZ WE SHARR B SAEV U FRUM DA FRET OF DA ZAMBOEZ OD DA DABUUUUUUUUU nd dabuuuuuuuu (oh sht i neded da caps rock) jus look like WUH DA FUUUUUUH nd da chapta end nao :D

chatpchzarter FREE DAWG nd it b carred LEVARATIONS

ok so der was dis guie dabuuuuuuu (fuk i 4gt capz lok agaeb) waz like WUH DA FUUUUUUUUUUUH so da 1 guy fromas deathklok wos name b arr rike skwaiozzoasjasgar wuz rike I DO DA RURKER SCRECH 2 NAO LIKEA so da rurekler luk in da hus nd be like BRO I GO 2 CH 4 NAO

haspet 4 TERDRUPS IN DA RAIN

ok so der wauz dis guire rightio? nd he be ad rurker so he crruffled ova t2 da nrto wif his BAG O' SOULS ne luked creepily nd NRARUTO b rike BRO DAS NO GON B ENUF 2 BEET ME so den danaruto bcam itachi 4 sum resn and he xe da sauvcegay wif no dick nd be ruk NO MAH BRODER HAS NO UCHIHA PENISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS so he go arr ragerike nd kill wum o3 da zombiez wen DABUUUUUU B get da ma dand rike "K IMA SEND MY ZOMBIE DABU JEZUS 2 U NAO nd den we c da zombie fat guy 4 da wurd snamed DABUUUUUUUU JR FRANCIS III wo den went into epiczz fghit wif da ichai narrtuo wrie saucegay beed 2 death nd ned 2 b avenge 4 da zambie becuz da dick no b der no mor n he no hav no babi nd defklock in da baskc pleyhing sum meh beh patnera or sumfuing bcuz das wut metal do

acalpter 5 DDA FINAR CONFRONAMTETION

ok so der wazx dis guie right? n he b fright da DABUUUUUUUUU JR FRANCIZ III nd DABUUUUUUU JR FRACNIZ III gaet da impareeee byu itachi emo fingarnair nd da guy wo naen I no wan 2 ype ugt so we carr him da dbau sazmbie b rik BRO DAT NO GUN WRWEEK so he cat da mouses wif da spinnin buzzsawsz ion der bazks tu cut off icahi fet nd DABUUUUUUU JR FRACNIS III be rike SEE U CAN NO MOVE NO MOR BRAH n itachi farr nd den arr odf da sudden dA dukeykinz cam in fru da window ND GUISE DIS WAS FORWESHADOWED RIGHT BAXK IN DA DTITRLE OF DA STRY BROS nso he opend his fly nd aimed hzda pantz DABUUUUUUUU JR FRANCIZ iii n den we saw da MASSIVE SWIRRRING VORTEX nd DUEKADSIYKINZ SED DA EPIC RINE ARR RIKE OH BRO U JUZ ACTIVATED MAH TRAP CARD nd dabuuuu zamibe be arr scrrd rike NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO nd da vortex FORCIBLY EXTRACTED DABU'S MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF ADENOSINE TRIPHOSPHATE FROM HIS EXCESSIVE ZOMBIE GIRTH. THIS COCKTAIL OF BIOCHEMICALS WERE DRAWN INTO THE FLY WITH A SWELLING FERVOR (sry brosz lotz of typos in dat last sentezn, me brother typeid wire i was tekin shiyt) di den dukeykinz b arr rike NO NEED TO FANK ME JUS UR NAIBORHOOD DUKE nd dbauuuu be rike I WIRR GET HJI 1 DAY n natruo bcame da defklok member excep dey kik him out bcuz he b ned da NONJA HOKAGE 1 DAY BRIH

epiclogue GRADIENT (lol it sound da coor)

ok so der waoz sdiz guie righti? nd be arr rike OK SO NAO IS DA TRIEM 3 DA EPIROG so his bznaem b da KAKASHIT nd he b da guy wif a mask except he b nao da zombie 2 bcauz of da yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ok reht so den he b rik I NOA WORK F4 DA DABUUUU so den we s da crose up of dabu fase nd ne he b arr rike I MD TNAO SEND MY calonibus Zombie daemones ad sanguinem stragemque in ignaro vicani de Anime mundi et realis mundo quia quod est etiam aliquid in Hoc sed Naruto et deathklok non scire melius et abiit de quotidie vivit et so den da guie arrr rigk ok SO DEN I WIRR TO 2A ADA SEE DA MOVIE so dey wenat 2 c da TAITANIKAZ for dfa FREEEEE DEEEEE nd DABUUUU B REIK


End file.
